TORTURE
by Crown of Diadem
Summary: However energetic and maybe unforgiving Tobi/Madara is, he treats others the way he wants to be treated. So why not repay the torture from the Akatsuki with of course, TORTURE!
1. Chapter 1

**Torture - Chapter One**

Kakuzu's POV

Kakuzu was not happy. He did not like spending money. But Leader ordered him to buy Tobi an iPod to keep the orange-masked man from annoying Deidara. Deidara would then in turn blow Tobi up. Leader said that he did not want everyone to blow up (like he cares if we all blow up) and that an iPod was cheaper than renovations. Still, Kakuzu grumbled.

But his and the rest of the Akatsuki's torture had not begun yet… (MWAHAHA!)

Kisame's POV

Kisame was walking through the hall, past Deidara's room, Sasori's room, Pein's office, Tobi's ro-

What. Is. That.

Tobi's on a computer. Does he even have enough brain cells to do that? And he's uploading music! What has the world come to?

Sasori's POV

Sasori had come out of his den/room and found a wide-eyed Kisame gaping into Tobi's room and saw what Kisame saw. Though not as surprised as Fish-sticks over there, he was surprised as his puppet body (like Pinocchio) allowed him to be. Sasori was immediately suspicious so he pulled Kisame back to Pein's office to report Tobi becoming smarter.

Meanwhile, Tobi's POV

Tobi is a good boy but Tobi wants to get revenge at the other people. So Tobi will make their lives miserable. So Tobi will annoy them but not get caught.

Tobi chuckled, evil Madara style. This will certainly drive them up the wall… (Camera zooms out of the room, notice the computer mouse clicking and the iPod downloading, and don't forget the donuts on the table… LOL)

No-one's POV, Night time

Someone was walking to the kitchen with a quest, their plan being carefully thought out. The person grabs a drink (yeah green tea ;P), walks into the living room and places a device far under the couch. An iPod to be exact. The person puts the timer on and waits for the countdown to finish and their torture to begin.

(GUESS WHO?)

(Arigatou to Joanna Davis, cause without her help, I wouldn't have put up at least 1000000 stories! On my 1st day! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV, Around Noon the Next Day**

Itachi walks into the living room only to be met with chaos. Tobi was wailing something about losing his iPod, Kakuzu was grumbling about a waste of money and Deidara was arguing with Sasori about art. All was well until the time of destruction struck…

… (Wait for it…)

"LET THE TORTURE BEGIN!" something screamed out. All the ninja's went into a fighting stance whilst some loud rock music was played (Tokyo, Rock City). Very loud! The music screamed at the shocked Akatsuki. They tried to get the unknown music to stop.

Hidan was the only on who was actually enjoying himself, "This is SERIOUSLY awesome!"

The others were not enjoying themselves. Enough said. But then it turned into their worst nightmare!

'Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination.

And when he's tall

He's what we call a dinosaur sensation!'

"WHAT, UN?" yelled Deidara.

"I hate this song!" Konan, surprisingly, screamed.

"Wait a minute! Where's Tobi!" screamed (Yes, screamed. The man/machinist screamed) Hidan, "…TOBBIII!"

Then it turned off. But not for long...

'I'm a Barbie girl

In a Barbie world.

Life's fantastic

Made out of plastic!'

"Where is this music coming from?" Kisame half asked, half screamed.

"I don't know but does it have to be so loud? Yeah why can't the volume be a little quieter?" Zetsu spoke out.

The last stage of the torture was coming. So it begun, with the volume at 110-

'I love you,

You love me,

We're a happy family!

With a great big hug and

A kiss from me to you,

Won't you say I love you to?'

Pein had finally cracked. He went down on his knees and with all his might howled,

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**In Konoha, Ichiraku's Ramen Store**

"What on Earth was that?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know -slurp- but someone -slurp- seems flustered -slurp- today." Said Naruto whilst eating ramen.

"Keep your mouth shut, baka!" said Sakura.

Someone chuckled menacingly, "You don't know half the story…"

Naruto and Sakura looked around for the mysterious voice but all they saw was a lollipop mask, black robe and red clouds.

And it disappeared just as quickly.

"AKATSUKI!"

(Dun dun DUN! What is the other half of the story? Read in the prequel 'A.M.I, Anger Management Issues'!)


	3. ALERT

_Ahh… Read the next in the series! Well, it's actually the prequel so…yeah…_ _Look for 'A.M.I, Anger Management Issues'!_

(Should be up soon…I think…)

~Crown of Diadem~


End file.
